Hoenn Arc: The Adventure of Ashura Ketchum
by 0-Master of Awe-0
Summary: After a devastating loss in the Silver Conference Ashura "Ash" Ketchum decided to train his Pokémons before rushing off to Hoenn to compete in another League and hopefully he'll win this one. During the courses of his adventure Ashura will discovered what it's really take to become a Pokémon Master. This story is rated M for a reason the battle will be brutal.
1. Prologue

**(Author's Note)**

**What up folks this is Lord of A coming to you live with my very first fan fiction. As you can already tell, if not let me enlightened you, this story take place after the Silver Conference (aka. The Johto League) and before the journey to Hoenn.**

**Note that in this story Ash will behave mature ( I mean come on he's 15) also he will be older. Now I don't want to keep you in suspense, so without further ado behold the story!**

_**After a devastating loss in the Silver Conference Ashura "Ash" Ketchum decided to stay in Pallet Town to train his Pokémons before rushing off to Hoenn to compete in another League and hopefully he'll win this one. The story is rated T but will rise up in time. During the courses of his adventure Ashura will discovered what it's really take to become a Pokémon Master.**_

_**Note that their have been some changes in this chapter.**_

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Pokémon, if I did I would be on a remote Island having beautiful women serve me grapes.**

* * *

**Hoenn Arc: Adventures of Ashura Ketchum**

Droplets and droplets of water continued to rain down on the young 14 year old boy. Thunder clouds hovering above him as more rain continued to fall upon him but if you look closer, more specifically the area on his cheeks, you'll find out that not all liquids there are raindrops. Now you must be thinking who is this young man is and why's he in such a place? Or maybe you're thinking why's he crying.

Well the answer to those questions are simple, really. The young man currently lurking in the rain is in fact Ashura "Ash" Ketchum, the self proclaimed Pokémon Master. Now the reason for him being in such a disheartening moods is because he just failed to win yet another league.

"_After all that effort my Pokémon and I put in why, how'd we lose? We worked so hard to get into the league but how come we never win," Those were the thought of Ashura as he slam his knuckles against an Oak Tree. He then placed his forehead against the tree's barks," was it my fault that we loss? Am I a bad trainer? Was it my fault my Pokémon can't reach their true potential? Should I quit being a Pokémon trainer?_

As his brain processed through all those thought he didn't noticed a ray of light shining through the dark, thundering clouds.

Suddenly he felt a ray of hope entering his very being. Ashura only felt this way once before and that was during the day his Pokémon Journey began. Instinctively he rose his head from the tree's bark and look up at the heaven. What he saw would forever be imprinted into his very being because what he just saw was easily one of the most beautiful thing ever created in existence.

A beautiful Phoenix shape Pokémon with red, white, and green feathers elegantly decorated it's wings. Crimson colored feathers decorates it's upper body, while white feathers cover it's lower body and to tops it all up are the golden colors tail feathers that make up it's tail. To Ashura it's was one of the most beautiful thing he has ever saw in his shorts life. Not only did it look beautiful but it also give him this warm feeling in his stomach, hope. A feeling in which he can do anything as long as he put his mind to its.

Ash quickly pulled out his Poké-Dex and aimed it at the majestic creature.

"_Ho-Oh the Rainbow Pokémon, __A legend says that its body glows in seven colors. A rainbow is said to form behind it when it flies_. _It is said to only reveal itself to pure hearted trainers." Was the mechanical voices of the Poké-Dex._

Ash noticed that Ho-oh was now flying directly above him.

All of the negative thoughts that he just had was now gone. In place of those are the feeling of hope. The hope to try again next time. The hope to train his Pokémon to be the very best, but most of all the hope to never give up no matter what complications he was about to face.

"Thank you, Ho-oh," Ashura whispered as he locked his gaze at the sight of the majestic phoenix that was Ho-oh.

As he looked at Ho-oh he also notice that the dark, thundering sky are now clear. He was about to return to his friend when he notice something falling from the sky. Upon closer inspection he notice that it was one of Ho-oh feathers.

The Rainbow wing.

"Thank you," Was all he said as he grabbed the feather and then put it in his pocket. He then turn to the direction of the hotel he's staying in with his friend Brock and Misty.

**(Line Break)**

"Where the heck is he," exclaimed a 16 year old girl with orange hair in a weird ponytail, as she look around frantically for reasons unknown.

"Calm down Misty, I'm sure Ash just need time to get over his defeats," an 18 year old brown hair boy said in exasperated voices like he was telling her this for the hundredth times. A yellow mouse Pokémon situated on his arms nodded his head in agreement.

"No way Brock its been 3 hour and there a storm approaching, what if he gets hurt," the now named Misty exclaimed in an annoyed voice," the ship leaving in an hour so we better go find him."

Brock just sighed and was about to calm her down when a voice cut him"Hey what up guys," said a very familiar voice. Brock's head spun around so fast one would thought it was about to break,"Ash!" He exclaimed in a very happy voice.

"Pika pika," said the little yellow mouse Pokémon as it jump toward Ashura shoulders.

"Ash, where were you!," said a very angry Misty as she stomp her way toward him.

"Oh hey Misty," said Ash in an optimistic voice.

"Don't oh hey me mister, where have you been, you had us all worried," exclaimed an enraged Misty.

While the two best friends was talking Brock look at the time and noticed that it was 30 minutes until departures time.

"Hey guys we better head to the ship in time or we'll have to wait for the next ship to take us to Viridian City." He said hopping to break the argument happening between the two.

"Fine, we'll talk later Ketchum, let just go to the ship already," said an-exasperated Misty.

When Brock and Misty turn around toward the direction of the dock Ashura stood still, not moving an inch. This action was noticed by his two friend, as they turn around to face him.

"Come on Ash the ship's about to leave," said Brock as he seized his movement.

"Hurry up Ash, I want to get into the ship already," said an annoyed Misty.

"Actually guys I think I'll ride **Charizard **home instead of the boat, I have business to take care of first," whispered Ashura but the other could hear it clear as day.

"What! Don't be stupid Ash, and hurry up the ship going to leave soon," said Misty as she turn toward the ship once more while Brock just stood there analyzing Asura before letting a sigh escape his mouth.

"I'm not being stupid Misty, I just need time to myself and aren't we going to part way when we get to Viridian City," exclaimed an angry Ashura as he turn the other way.

Noticing that Misty was about to say something else Brock cut in," He is right Misty we are going to part way anyway and beside this is his journeys it his decision."

Ash send him a thankful nodded as they share their final goodbye since Ashura won't be seeing them anytime soon.

**(Line Break)**

As Ashura watch the ship leave it port he searched for an area in silver city where there are hardly any people. The good thing is that he found one the bad thing was that it was in a forest and he got lost.

"Aww man now where am I going to find a place to summon **Charizard**," exclaimed a frustrated Ash. He vaguely heard the Pika Pika from his partner **Pikachu **but he ignored it. Just when he was about to give he heard a roar and the sound of explosions. "What the heck was that, let's go check it out **Pikachu**." Pika Pikachu

As Ash ran toward the noise he started sensing this weird feeling and his vision turn blue momentarily but he place it no mind since he was so focused on the task at hand. When he arrived there he had to take a deep breath to not let his anger out. For what he saw was truly horrifying.

Crouching down on the ground with numerous scrapes and cuts was a blue bipedal Pokémon he has never seen before. It's entire body was blue with the exception of the leg, chest, and ear which are black. But that wasn't what that made him mad no it was the fact that the unknown Pokémon was surrounded by four vicious looking **Houndoom** and 4 men dressed in black uniform with a big red R in the center.

"Team Rocket," Ash hissed threateningly before whispering to **Pikachu, **who has his eye narrowed and cheek sparking dangerously,"**Pikachu **use **Thunder **on the four **Houndoom **I'll take care of Team Rocket Grunt."

After receiving a "Pika" from his starter Pokémon, Ash step forward letting his presence be known while **Pikachu** jumped off his shoulder to deal with **Houndoom.**

The four Rocket's Grunt immediately turn their head toward his direction.

"Hey, what are you doing here kid, this is adult business, so stay away brats," Came a yelled from the green hair Grunt. The other three Team Rocket's member just glared at him, daring him to move.

But Ash just brush it off, coming to face with many life threatening situations tend to do that to a guy.

"I should be the one asking you that since your ganging up on this poor Pokémon,"replied Ash calmly as he gestured toward the injured Pokémon currently behind him.

"It's none of your business brat, now just hand us that **Riolu **and maybe we'll let you live to see tomorrow," This time it was a guy with blue hair that said it.

"_So this Pokémon are called __**Riolu**_ _huh, wow it must be a rare Pokémon or its from other regions since I have never heard about it," were Ash thought as he waited for __**Pikachu.**_ "_Come on __**Pikachu **__I can't stow them forever."_

"How about I take this **Riolu **to a Pokémon Center and I won't report any of this to officer Jenny," Ash stated calmly but on the inside he was scared. "_Come on __**Pikachu**__, please hurry._

"Well then, you leave us no choice,"said the first Grunt. He turn to his teammates and ordered, "Well boys it seems we have to silence him,"he then turn to Ash "permanently, **Houndooms **fire a barrages of **Shadow Ball **at this twerp."

The four **Houndooms **step forwards and open their jaws fill mouth as black particle started to gather inside their open mouths. Finally what use to be a gathering of black particle was a medium size ball of pure shadow ready to shoot at Ash. When they were about to fire there were a shout of "Pika Chuuu" before the four **Houndoom **gets electrocuted by a thousands volt of electricity.

**Pikachu **then jumped down from the tree and landed in front of the now unconscious Pokémon.

"Oh man, now you got me mad kid. Go **Golem," **shouted the the first Grunt as he threw a red and white ball (Regular Pokéball) into the air. When the ball open there was a white light and suddenly a creature was standing before them.

**Golem** stood taller than Ash by 2 inches. It's body are composed of harden rocks in a shape of a sphere. With it's razor sharp claw and tooth that was stronger than metal, it was truly a terrifying creature, especially since it was glaring at him.

"_Shit, what am I going to do, that Pokémon look terrifying,"_Ash thought as he gazed at the rather impressive looking Pokémon. Suddenly he heard a whimper and saw that it was coming from the little **Riolu**. He picked **Riolu **up and placed it on his left arm.

"Don't worry little guy I'll protect you," he spoke calmly to the terrified Pokémon. It seem to work since **Riolu **now stop its whimpering. "_If I'm going to have a chance at all I'll need __**Totodile **__and __**Bayleaf**__." _He grabbed two Pokéball from his belt and threw them in the air.

"Come on out **Bayleaf, Totodile**," he stated calmly even though on the inside he was anything but calm.

The first Pokémon released from the Pokéball is a quadruped dinosaur-like Pokémon with a yellow body. Eight green segmented seeds decorated this Pokémon neck. It also have a large leaf on it's forehead.

The second Pokémon was smaller with a body like an alligator, blue alligator to be specific. This Pokémon have a big jaws and red spikes decorate it' back all the way to it's tail.

With a battle cry the two Pokémon stand in front of their beloved trainer protectively while glaring at the **Golem** which receive them a glare back from said Pokémon.

"Ha hahahah, and they call us cheaters, you're using two Pokémon to battle my one," said a humorous Team Rocket Grunt. As his teammates was about to send out their Pokémon he raise his right hand signaling them to stop. "Don't I'll beat this kid quick just stand back and keep watch for any police that happen to come nearby. Well kid go ahead have the first move."

All he got out of Ash is a snarled and an enraged command, "**Totodile **use **Watergun **and **Bayleef **use **Razor Leaf**." **Totodile** opens it's mouth and shot a stream of compressed water at the target while **Bayleef** unleashed a barrage of leaves that appear to come out of it's body at **Golem**.

The Rocket's Grunt just smirked seeing the incoming projectiles, " **Golem **defend using **Defense Curl **then knocked them out of balance with **Bulldoze. **Finish those babies out with **Steamroller,"** the Grunt command calmly.

As the barrage of leafs and a compressed stream of water was launched at him, **Golem **just smirked before tucking it's head, arms, and legs in before it's body glowed blue for a second. When the waters and leafs impacted him there was a moderately size explosion that cause dust to scattered around blinding Ash and the Grunt.

When the dusts finally dispersed Ash could see that **Golem **was okay with barely any scratches on it. "_No way, that impossible rock types are weak against water and grass." _He clenched his hand and was about to give another command to his Pokémon when he noticed that **Golem **raised on of his foot and slam it at the ground, hard causing **Totodile **and **Bayleef** to lose **their** balanced and fell to the ground. They manage to get up quickly but couldn't dodge the spinning boulder that was **Golem**. "_Damn, these member are not like Jessie and James, their really strong."_

"Come on **Totodile, Bayleef **you can't let him win, get up and use **Watergun **and **Razor Leafs **again," shouted Ash desperately as he tightened his holds on the badly injured **Riolu**.

"Oh kid, you really are just a one trick pony right," mocked the Grunt before he gave his command too, " **Golem **teach that brat and his babies a lesson, use **Rock Polish **and then hit those babies with double arm **Mega Punch**."

As the projectiles was headed to him again **Golem **body suddenly became shinier signaling the activation of **Rock Polish, **he then moved at unbelievable speed, dodging the feeble attacks effortlessly before punching the two starters Pokémon with his impressive **Mega Punch**.

The two Pokémon belonging to Ash was sent crashing to a nearby trees (Different one) before landing on the ground almost unconscious.

"No please **Totodile, Bayleaf**, please you can do it, don't give up," was the anguish cried of Ash as he saw his two Pokémon on the ground heavily damage.

"Hahahahahaha, you should just give up kid there is no way your babies for a Pokémon can defeat my **Golem**," exclaimed the smug-face Grunt. His Pokémon was also smirking looking at his downed opponents.

"Please **Totodile, Bayleaf **you can defeat him just get up," Ash cried desperately as he gazed at his Pokémon. Suddenly he started feeling energy of some sort like what he was feeling when he was running to search the cause of the explosion. His eyes started glowing blue and and there was a blue energy outlining his body. Little **Riolu** stared at him in awe as he knew that this human that save him can use Aura.

Ash suddenly feel hurt, sadness and soreness along with many other emotion and it took him a while to figure out that it wasn't his emotion but it was his Pokémon.

Seeing as their trainer was calling for them the two Pokémon tried to stand but couldn't. As they keep on trying they suddenly feel sadness, worried, and hope but those weren't their feeling. **Totodile **and **Bayleaf **lock their gaze on their trainer and was surprise to find that his eyes were glowing blue and there was a blue energy of some sort surrounding him faintly. They could also sense great power lock deep inside his very soul. Getting desperate the two Pokémon reach for that seemingly unlimited power source and try to latched onto it. After they successful latched onto the energy they try to pull on it.

What happened after that was instantaneous. The two Pokémon was suddenly glowing bright white while Ash fell to his knew because of the pain. **Totodile **smiled at this strange energy that enter him as he grew taller almost 2 inches taller while the same thing is happening to **Bayleaf**. **Bayleaf** cried in joy as this strange energy enter her. She was growing bigger and taller not to mention she felt her muscle intensified, getting stronger.

When the light-show ended their standing was two very different Pokémon.

Where **Totodile **use to stand their stood proudly was a medium size blue alligator with big jaws. It's spike are bigger and longer than **Totodile, **definitely stronger looking too. It's body was no longer all blue it now has a yellow stripes in shape of a caveman outfits. This Pokémon was **Croconaw **the evolved form of **Totodile.**

Where **Bayleaf **use to stand, there was now a giant green dinosaur shaped Pokémon. Unlike **Bayleaf** who have seeds decorated it's neck this Pokémon contained a giant pink flower with white outline surrounding it neck. On top of it's forehead was a yellow antenna that sorta resemble a seed. This Pokémon was **Meganium**, the evolve form of **Bayleaf.**

Releasing a battle cry the two Pokémon lock gaze with **Golem** then unleash a low **Growl **causing **Golem** attack to lessen slightly.

While the two newly evolve Pokémon was focusing on **Golem **they didn't notice the changes that occur to their trainer. Only two people did and that was **Pikachu **and the now excited **Riolu**.

While the two Pokémon was evolving Ash also change. He grew taller now standing at 5'10. His muscle also grew bigger, leaner, and stronger making his shirt very tight. His hair grew longer and less wild. You can also see strips of blue where his usually all black hair was. After the pain passes Ash stand up again but he felt different. Not in a bad way he just felt calmer and he could suddenly feel connection to his Pokémon. When he focused on this weird feeling his vision suddenly change. Instead of looking at his Pokémon he was lock in gaze with **Golem**. It took him a while but he could just tell that he was looking through **Meganium **eyes.

"_What is this, what is this feeling it amazing." _It was true he can feel this strange energy surrounding him making him stronger. He can also feel his surrounding, like the Pokémon currently fighting and the Team Rocket Member that was currently gawking at him. He can feel that **Golem **was still strong but tiring down. On the other hand his newly evolved Pokémon feel fresh, like when they just got a nice rest in the Pokémon Center. "_I'll ignore this for right now, I have a Team Rocket Grunt to beat." _We're Ash thought as he suddenly lock gaze with his opponent.

"Let end this, we gotta get this **Riolu **to the Pokémon Center," stated Ash. He also notice that his voice got deeper as well. "**Meganium** trap that **Golem **with **Grass Pledge** and charge a **Solar Beam**. Fire at my command. **Croconaw **use **Agility **to get in close then use **Ice Punch **uppercut style.

Hearing the command seem to put an end to the Grunt daze. "**Golem **use **Defense Curl **quickly," he yelled at his Pokémon but it was too late.

Hearing their command the two Pokémon quickly did what they were told. **Meganium **stomp her foot at the ground causing columns of grass to come out of the ground and wrap themselves around **Golem** who couldn't use **Defense Curl ** now since he was trap. **Meganium **then started to absorb sunlight albeit very slowly. While that was happening **Croconaw **charged an **Ice Punch** on his right arm. Using **Agility** he moved at an alarming rates. In a second he was already in front of **Golem**. He then punch **Golem **with his right arm sending it upward.

Ash seeing that his plan was working since **Golem **was now in the sky raised his right arm then brought it down, "Fire," was the simple command.

**Meganium **hearing the signal from her trainer fire the **Solar Beam** she stored at the sky born **Golem. **A strong beam composed of pure sunlight was fired at **Golem **causing a huge explosion. Once the smoke was cleared everyone could see an unconscious **Golem **in a crater created by the explosion.

After seeing that Ash face broke into a huge grin, " We did it, great job guys," he congratulated as his Pokémon roared triumphantly.

Seeing their leader defeated the other Rockets Member flee from sight. Without comrade the leader just glared at Ash before it turn into a grin. "My name Bryan leader of Sector Epison of Team Rocket," he stated calmly as he return **Golem **into his Pokéball. "Lets hope we never meet again cause the next time we do the result will be different." And with that said he just walk out of the clearing following his comrades to the ship.

When Bryan was out of sight Ash quickly returned his two newly evolve Pokémon back into their Pokéball. After having **Pikachu **jumped onto his shoulder Ash quickly ran to the nearest Pokémon Center.

**(Lines Break)**

After running as fast as he can Ash finally reach the Pokémon Center in record time. He slam right through the door and continued his pace all the way to the front desk. He the place **Riolu** on the counter.

"Nurse Joy, this **Riolu** is badly injured please heal him," he all but beg the pink hair nurse, who has a surprise expression on her face. That surprised look quickly turn into determination.

"Oh course now **Chansey **go get a medium size stretcher stat," Nurse Joy command as the egg Pokémon ran to get the stretcher. "Now tell me boy how did this **Riolu **came to such state."

"I found him getting attack by Team Rocket and came to his rescued," was his immediately reply.

"Okay then, now I have to call Officer Jenny to investigate but first I need to take care of the patients," she said as she and **Chansey** walk into the emergency room with **Riolu.**

When they left Ash sat himself down on one of the couch with his hand on his head thinking about pass event. "_I hope your okay __**Riolu**__," _was his first thought then it changed to what happen during the battle against Bryan. He open his palms and it glowed blue for a second. "_Just what is this strange power, from what I can understand it allow me to sense my surrounding and emotion of people and Pokémon. It also let me see through the eye of my Pokémon but what is it. _He tried using this power to scan the surrounding and was surprised when he sense a very similar power to his coming from a Pokémon. To be exact a **Riolu**. _Interesting so __**Riolu**_ _have similar energy to mine maybe I could…_

He was bought out of his reveries by a small shock from **Pikachu.** He turn to glare at **Pikachu **but he was pointing at something. Ash turn to that direction and found himself face to face with an amuse Nurse Joy.

"Glad your back with us, now **Riolu **should be fine tomorrow so you better rest up," with that said she toss a key to him and walk away to resume her duty.

"Huh, I guess that enough for one day, am I right **Pikachu.**" said Ash softly getting a nod from said Pokémon, as he walked to his designated room.

**(Next Morning)**

The next morning we can find Ash and **Pikachu** on one of the many table provided by the Pokemon Center eating his breakfast and scanning all his current Pokémon move and planning a way to train them to reach their full potential. Apparently after yesterday battle against Bryan, the commanding officer of Team Rocket, open his eye to the real word.

His exact thought were, "_The real world is not as nice a place as I thought, and Team Rocket are not the only criminal organization out there. To combat all foes I need to train my Pokémon to be the best of their species. No more starting over, no more game, its time for the world to know who Ashura Ketchum is!_"

"Lets go check on **Riolu, Pikachu,**" with that said Ash left the cafeteria and headed to the counter so he can check on the Emanation Pokémon.

When Nurse Joy saw him she went back into the patient room and came out with a healthy looking **Riolu**.

"There you go, young man," said Nurse Joy as she placed **Riolu** on the counter. Automatically **Riolu** jumped down and ran to hug Ash leg. "He's as good as new but don't make him do anything strenuous for a week, since it's body are still recovering."

"Thank you Nurse Joy," thanked Ash as he kneeled down in front of the little Pokémon. "Now **Riolu** do you want to accompany me on my journey to become the best." The emanation Pokémon nodded his little head vigorously. "Now before you agree on anything take heed that the road to become the best will be tough and dangerous." He stated seriously.

"Rio" came the voice of **Riolu**.

"Well then welcome to the team **Riolu**," Ash exclaimed happily as he held out a Pokéball but unlike other this one was pure blue. Azure Blue.

**(10 Minutes Later, Forrest Clearing) **

"**Charizard**, I need your assistance," said Ash calmly as he threw a Pokéball up into the air releasing a shiny bright light that blinded everyone. When the light died down a huge orange dragon stood in its place with it's arm cross. "Charizard I need you to fly me back to Pallet Town," commanded Ash.

Charizard just raised it's eyebrow before smirking. It seem to like this more mature Ash.

After hours of flying in the sky they decided to stop on an uninhabited island to rest. Returning **Charizard** to it's Pokéball Ash decided to explore this mystery land. After a couple of minute exploring he came across an interesting sight. There were to Pokémon battling each other. A **Nidorino** and a **Rhyhorn**. They were both panting really hard.

"Well we can't let opportunity slip, can't we **Pikachu**?" asked Ash witch received a nod from said Pokémon. "They're almost out so use **Quick Attack** on both of them, follow by **Thunder Wave**."

That was all he needed to say because **Pikachu** quickly leap off his shoulder and rush toward the two Pokémon with white streak following behind him. Upon impact both Pokémon was sent flying a couple of meter but they fell on their feet and was prepare to attack the intruder. It was futile because when they finally spotted **Pikachu** they were hit by a wave of electricity that paralyzed them.

Seeing the Pokémon immobilize Ash quickly threw two Ultra Ball, which hit them dead on. It was a successful capture since they were paralyzed and weren't able to struggle.

"That was great now lets go back to **Charizard**," said Ash as he walked back into the same spot he landed with **Pikachu** now securely on his shoulder. When he summon back **Charizard**, he suddenly heard a loud "Chaaaaaarrrrrrr" Looking up he saw another **Charizard** but this one was pure black with red wings and a white belly. A shiny **Charizard**.

"Chaaaaaarrrrr," the shiny **Charizard** cried out as it unleash a wave of flame from it's mouth. **Flamethrower**.

"Huh it seem that this one want a fight, are you in **Charizard**?" asked a smirking Ash. Getting a nod from said Pokémon, he quickly ordered, "**Charizard**, destroy that **Flamethrower** with **Air Slash**."

With a bored face Ash's **Charizard** lazily slash one of it's wing at the air creating one strong **Air Slash** that cut through the **Flamethrower**, making it disperse before eventually hitting the shiny **Charizard**. The wild Charizard seem to get angrier instead of being hurt. It rush at Ash's Charizard with golden spiral surrounding it. **Giga Impact**.

"What potential, if train right this Pokémon can go far," Ash stated calmly. "It seem I have to catch it now, since there no way I'm wasting a chance to catch a **Charizard** with this much potential. **Charizard** catch that Pokémon with **Endure**, then hit punch it to the ground with **Power-Up Punch**. End it with **Hyper Beam.**"

Nodding in understanding, **Charizard** glowed blue for a second before it caught the shiny Pokémon with a grunt of hurt, said Pokémon was shock that another **Charizard** was able to stop her, she was about to attack when she got punch by a red glowing fist. That attack not only make said Pokémon crash into the ground but it also give Ash's **Charizard** a power boost. Charging an orange energy and compressed it into a ball **Charizard** fired it at the fallen Pokémon, causing dust to fly the dust cleared away it revealed the shiny **Charizard** face on the ground, knock out.

Quickly grabbing a Luxury Ball Ash threw it at the unconscious Pokémon, "**Charizard** use **Roost** and let hurry to Professor Oak's laboratory we need to heal our new friends," commanded the smirking Ash. **Charizard** whole body was covered with white glowing feather and when it came off a healthy **Charizard** appear. It swoop down near the ground, letting Ash jumped onto it's back as they ride toward Pallet Town.

**(2 Hour Later, Pallet Town) **

After about 2 hour of flying on top of **Charizard's** back they finally reach their destination, Pallet Town. Swiftly Ash return **Charizard** to his Pokéball then ran quickly toward Professor Oak's Laboratory. Once at the door he knocked on it calmly and waited for someone to open it. After about 2 minute of waiting the door open revealing a teenage boy with brown spiky hair wearing a simple black T-Shirt and brown jean, with a lab coat. This person was none other than Gary Oak, the grandson of Samuel Oak, and Ash's rival before he decided to follow in his grandfather footstep to become a Pokémon Professor.

With a surprised look Gary exclaimed "Wohh it look like Ashy-Boy got a growth spurt."

It was true, now Ash was taller than Gary by 3 inches.

"Hey Gary, nice outfit by the way, where professor Oak, I need him to heal my new Pokémon." said Ash calmly while gritting his teeth at the nickname his ex-rival gave him.

"Sure come on, grandpa just checking out some of Hoenn native Pokémon right now," said an amuse Gary as he shows Ash the direction to Professor Oak private studies. They arrive at a door with the inscription of Professor Oak name and open it. Inside was the professor typing away on his laptop.

"Hey grandpa, Ash came back and need to you to healed his new Pokémon," said Gary breaking the professor from his study.

With a sigh Professor Oak turn around and headed to a machine with six slot on top, "Find leave us Gary I have something to ask Ash anyway." With that said Gary walked out of the room leaving only the professor and Ash. He turn to Ash and said, "Now placed your newly capture Pokémon on the slot." Ash did as he was told and place **Nidoran**, **Rhyhorn**, and the shiny **Charizard** pokéball on the machine. As the pokéball glowed he said to Ash, "Now Ash I knew you want to go on a journey through Hoenn as fast as you can but I have selected you to represent Pallet Town in the Ascension Tournament."

Ash was shock, he got selected to participate in a tournament that occurred every 5 years and a chance to become an Elite Trainer. It was a really honor. "Thank you Professor Oak, now where and when is it." asked an exited Ash.

The professor jus chuckle before replying,"It's in a month time at Alto Mare so you better be prepare Ash, and good luck."

"Don't worry I will," said an exited Ash as he walked away to go train his Pokémon.

**(1 Month Later, Unknown Location)**

A young man can be seen standing on top of a very high cliff with wave after wave of water crashing into said cliff every second. This young man stood at an impressive height of 6'1 with strong, lean muscle, build for speed and strength with amber eyes that seem to pierced directly into your soul. His attire consist of an azure blue overcoat over a marine blue muscle shirt. He wore a pair of form fitting blue pant and a blue fedora over his black with blue stripes hair. **(Basically what Riley wore)**

This person was none other than Ashura Ketchum.

Sitting atop his right shoulder is a yellow mouse-like Pokémon. Unlike normal mouse this Pokémon has lighting shape tail and two red sacks on each cheek where it contain it's electricity. This Pokémon is Ash's starter and strongest Pokémon, **Pikachu**.

Standing to Ash left is a dog-shape Pokémon with sandy blond furs in its chesto region. Its leg are black and the same can be said with its paw. The rest of this Pokémon feature are blue with the exception of some parts of it face which are black. On top of it's paws are white bonelike spike. This Pokémon is none other than **Lucario **the evolved form of **Riolu.**

Behind him were four of his strongest Pokémon, **Charizard, Meganium, Typhlosion, Feraligatr. **After training for a whole month all his Pokémon with the exception of **Pikachu **evolved to their final evolution. These six are his **Elite Team Rank 1**.

"_**Charizard**__, current moveset, __**Air Slash, Ember, Scratch, Smokescreen, Flamethrower, Fire Spin, Fire Pledge, Fire Punch, Thunderpunch, Dragon Claw, Flare Blitz, Heat Wave, Shadow Claw, Dragon Rage, Fire Fang, Flame Burst, Wing Attack, Slash, Inferno, Heat Wave, Power-Up Punch, Sunny Day, Solarbeam, **__and_ _**Hyper Beam.**_"

"_**Meganium, **__current moveset__**, Razor Leafs, Grass Pledge, Solarbeam, Sunny Day, Poison Powder, Leech Seed, Grassy Terrain, Vine Whip, Petal Dance, Petal Blizzard, Synthesis, Reflect, Magical Leaf, Body Slam, Hyper Beam, Earthquake, Energy Ball, **__and_ _**Dragon tail.**_ "

"**Typhlosion**_**, **__current moves, __**Tackle, Smokescreens, Quick Attack, Flame Wheel, Defence Curl, Flamethrower, Rollout, Flame Charge, Power-Up Punch, Gyro Ball, Lava Plume, Eruption, Rollout, Inferno, Fire Blast, Brick Break, Solarbeam, Aerial Ace, **__and_ _**Wild Charge. **__Egg moves __**Crush Claw **__and_ _**Extrasensory.**_"

"**Feraligatr**_, current moves, __**Watergun, Ice Fang, Slash, Water Pledge, Ice Punch, Ice Fang, Slash, Agility, Aqua Tail, Superpower, Hydro Pump, Hydro Cannon, Dragon Claw, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Focus Blast, **__and_ _**Dragon Tail. **__Egg Moves __**Aqua Jet, Ancient Power, and Water Pulse. **_"

"**Lucario,** current moves, **Aura Sphere, Close Combat, Detect, Extreme Speed, Dragon Pulse, Metal Claw, Power-Up Punch, Metal Sound, Bone Rush, Quick Guard, Me First, Heal Pulse, Shadow Ball, Brick Break, Psychic, Rock Tomb, Focus Blast, Payback, Stone Edge, Bulldoze, Poison Jab, Flash Cannon, Dark Pulse, Dual Chop, Magnet Rise, and Water Pulse. **"

"_**Pikachu, **__current moves, __**Thunder Shock, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Electro Ball, Iron Tail, Thunder Wave, Double Team, Spark, Nuzzle, Discharge, Slam, Agility, Light Screen, Thunder, Volt Tackle, Magnet Rise, Electroweb, Signal Beam, Focus Punch, Shock Wave, Thunderpunch, Swift, Mega Punch, Mega Kick, Mimic, Rain Dance, Protect, Brick Break, Charge Beam, Flash, Volt Switch.**_"

They have been training on a deserted island Ash found while training **Charizard in **aerial battle**. **Ash and his Pokémon are training so they can win the Ascension Tournament.

You see there are three type of Pokémon trainer, not counting champion. The first rank is Novice, a trainer who barely began his journey and never win any Pokémon League. This is the rank Ash currently has. The next is the Elite. A rank that can be achieved when you win the Ascension Tournament. The last is Pokémon Master. This rank can only be given when an Elite beat the last Pokémon Master. The problem was that no one seem to be able to find the current Pokémon Master.

After winning the Ascension Tournament Ash will be one step closer to becoming a Pokémon Master.

He turned around to face his Pokémon and exclaimed proudly, "Great job guys, not lets go win us a tournament."

After hearing the roar of approval from his Pokémon he return all of them with the exception of **Pikachu**.

"Lets go Pikachu," said Ash calmly as he began to walked away with Pikachu on his shoulder, his eye glowed blue of Aura, "Its time for the world to see the true Ashura Ketchum."

They are going to take the world by storm.

* * *

**(Author's Notes)**

**So there it is folks the first chapter of my first story. So I hope you enjoy it since it was enjoyable for me to write it.**

**Now for business the next chapter will be about the Ascension Tournament and after that he will go to Hoenn completing in the Hoenn League.**


	2. The Real Ash

**(Author's Note)**

**What up readers, how have you been. Okay so this chapter will be about the Ascension Tournament and the beginning of Ash journey through Hoenn. **

**So I have finally decided on the pairing. It will be Ash x Korrina x Cynthia. Ash and Korrina will meet during the course of the tournament. He will meet Cynthia toward the ending of this book and in the next book which will be on his journey through Sinnoh.**

**Well I wasted enough of your time so lets the story begin!**

**Chapter 2 "The Real Ash"**

The sun was shining brightly today in the Pokémon League Village as many trainer from across Kanto and a few from different region raced around the village. Shops were open, hotel was booked, and trainer are in preparation, all because of one thing.

The Ascension Tournament.

Novice Trainer across Kanto are gathered here once every five year for a chance to earned the title of Elite Trainer.

And at this town is where we find Ash Ketchum walking toward the registration office in his usual attire consisting of a blue overcoat over a navy blue muscle shirt. He also wore form fitting pants and a blue fedora with a strange yellow symbol on the center. Sitting on his shoulder as usual was his strongest Pokémon, **Pikachu**.

He was only concentrating on registering so he didn't notice that all the girl around him was now staring at him with their face crimson red. His partner, Pikachu, did and can only sweatdrop at his partner obliviousness of the opposite gender.

Finally after 5 minute of walking they finally arrive at the registration office. It was a simple two story circular building on the outside. On the inside however was fill with trainer registering for the tournament. Walking toward one of the empty desk, Ash was greeted by women wearing blue uniform.

"Good afternoon, how can I help you sir?" asked the registration official.

"Good afternoon, I'm here to register for the Ascension Tournament," stated Ash as he grabbed his Pokédeck and handed to the lady. He already know how it work.

The lady accept it with a thank you then replied to him, "There you're register, you will be able to find out your opponent in your Pokédeck this evening, good luck. "

With a thank you he turn and left.

**(9:00 P.M)**

After 5 hour of waiting in his hotel room Ash finally receive the info for his battle. It turn out his match was going to be the first battle of the tournament in the main stadium. He was battling some rookie if the kid accomplishment was something to go by. The kid who was name David barely collected 1 badge and it was from one of the minor gym. He was wondering which Pokémon to use since he doesn't want to destroy the kid but he also want to look good since he was battling first in the tournament.

Ash was so focus by his thought that he did not notice someone walking toward him, not paying attention as well.

_**Crash**_

The two crash into each other and the girl who crash into him was about to fall. The good thing was that thank to his enhance reflex after working out with his Pokémon he was able to grab and pull her up in time. The bad news is that he underestimated how strong he was and pull the girl into his chest.

Blushing crimson he released the girl and took a couple of step back. He notice that the girl was about the same age as him and rather tall, just 3 inches shorter than him. She was wearing a white with red outline blouse that just hug her curve rather nicely with a black spandex short and a white boots. She was also wearing a skater helmet that lets her pale blonde hair flow out as a ponytail. All in all she look gorgeous to Ash.

"Woh nice reflex," said the girl as she look up at him. She had to fight off a blush that crept to her face when she stared at his handsome face and muscular frame. It was a losing battle.

Ash broke out of his trance first and bought out his hand, "My apologies, I wasn't looking where I was going thus ended up crashing into a beautiful women such as yourself, by the way my name is Ashura Ketchum," he said in a smooth voice causing the mystery girl to blush, hard.

She gently shook her head before accepting his hand, "No that was my fault, I'm sorry, my name is Korrina," said Korrina in her angelic voiced.

After a moment of awkward silence Korrina decided to start a conversation, "So are you here to compete in the tournament?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm planning to test myself before heading to the Hoenn region to complete in the Ever Grande Conference," replied Ash as they started to head toward the Pokémon Center unconsciously. "So from your accent you're not from Kanto are you?"

"Well no actually, I'm from the Kalos region," said Korrina.

"That awesome I have a friend in Kalos, her names Serena, and she told me Kalos contain Pokémon from different region, is that correct," asked Ash.

"Well it is true that Kalos has many Pokémon from different region but they are difficult to find," replied Korrina.

They talked to each other all night until they parted way in the Pokémon Center. Ash seem to be enjoying Korrina company so much that he forgot one important fact and that fact is going to murder him.

**(The Next Morning)**

"Ouch **Pikachu** I said I was sorry" said the frantic Ash as he dodge another bolt of electricity.

"Pika Pika Pikachu," was the angry cry of the mouse Pokémon.

It seem that **Pikachu** fell off Ash's shoulder when he bumped into Korrina and when he got up he saw to trace of Ash. After a 3 hour long search **Pikachu** finally manage to find his way to the Pokémon Center and found Ash with some girl but when he reaches them they were already separated and Ash went into his room. Surprise surprise the room was lock so he had to climb the window but was attack by some trainer who thought **Pikachu** was a wild Pokémon. **Pikachu** easily dispose of the trainer Pokémon but by the time he finish it was morning and he found Ash with the same girl he bump into eating breakfast together. Completely ignorant of **Pikachu** disappearance.

"Come on Ash dodge that **Thunderbolt**," cheered Korrina who was happily watching the exchange between Ash and **Pikachu**.

**(3 Hour and 5 Empty Ketchup Bottle Later)**

After 1 hour of dodging Thunderbolt. 1 hour of apologizing and 1 hour of finding the right way to apologize, Ash, Korrina, and Pikachu was on the section in the stadium build for competitor to stay.

"**Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen and welcome to this year Ascension Tournament," **roared the MC**, "Trainer all gather here for one purpose." **He pause for dramatic effect**, "and that is the chance to gain the title of elite trainer!" **It seem to work as the spectator roared loudly in response. "**Now on the green side we have David Shamorax from Celadon City,"** the MC roared as he pointed to his left where David was slowly walking out. David was a simple 13 year old with basic gear and brown hair. The crowd also cheered for David. "**Now on this side we have the apprentice of Professor Oak, Ashura Ketchum from Pallet Town**." The crowd cheer even louder as they all knew Professor Oak. Since Professor Oak invited him into the tournament the league official instantly theorize that he was the apprentice of Professor Oak.

When the two trainer arrived at their assign box the referee immediately raise his flag. "This is a three on three, single battle, no substitution are allow, are you ready," he stated receiving a nod from both competitor, "well then **Began**!"

"Senior before junior," stated Ash as he grab an Ultra Ball that just appear in his hand, "**Nidoking**, I need your assistance," with that said he threw the ball into the field where it open in a bright purple flash that had everyone except Ash and surprisingly Korrina closed their eye. When the light ended everyone gasp. The **Nidoking** that Ash summon was not like any Nidoking they have ever seen. A regular size **Nidoking** would be at the height of 4'7 but this one was easily 8 feets tall. Nearly double the size of a regular **Nidoking**.

"**Nido Nido Nidoking**," roared the drill Pokémon.

"**Wow would you look at that folks, that Nidoking is huge and it look strong too**," commented the,MC.

David shakily threw his Pokéball and shouted out, "I choose you, **Raticate**."

A regular size **Raticate** came out and instantly shrink because of the glare Nidoking send it.

"This battle between **Nidoking** and **Raticate** began," shouted the referee.

"Let finish this quick, use **Quick Attack** on that **Nidoking**," exclaimed David loudly.

"What a brash move, **Nidoking** grab that overgrown mouse and use **Venom Drench**, send it flying with **Mega Punch**," Ash commanded calmly.

**Raticate** quickly become surrounded by a white light as it ran at it top speed, which is pretty slow to **Nidoking**. All **Nidoking** did was grab the mouse Pokémon with it left arm before seeping it's venom into the mouse bloodstream. After that was done **Nidoking** right arm glowed white before it punch **Raticate** sending the mouse Pokémon flying and crashing into the wall on the other side of the stadium, causing dust to fly out. When the dust clear everyone can see **Raticate** cover in bruise, unconscious.

"**Would you look at that folks, first Ashura makes Raticate weak by covering it with poison then knocked it out of the game with one might right hook. Ashura Ketchum clearly is not someone to be taken lightly,**" commented the MC as the spectator cheered loudly.

"**Raticate** is unable to battle the winner is **Nidoking**, trainer send out your next Pokémon," exclaimed the referee.

David, clearly pissed, return **Raticate** then threw another Pokéball out, "I choose you **Muk**!" With that said a **Muk** was summoned to the field. "End him with **Hyper Beam**!" he shouted, clearly desperate.

Seeing the incoming attack Ash just smirked before commanding Nidoking calmly, "**Nidoking** **Sucker Punch**, then finish it with **Earth Power.**"

Before the **Hyper Beam** was about to be fired a fist made of pure shadow impact it mouth making **Muk** lose his concentration thus ending the **Hyper Beam** but **Nidoking** was no finish, he punch his right arm into the ground causing the ground underneath **Muk** to explode in pure power. When everything return to normal they saw a knock out **Muk**.

"**Muk** is unable to battle the winner is **Nidoking**," stated the referee.

"**There it is again folks, Ashura Ketchum knockout his opponent Pokémon with a very clever strategy and receive no damage**." said the MC.

"I choose you, **Wartotar**," yelled David.

"Sorry kid but I have another thing to do, **Nidoking** **Thunder**," commanded Ash.

Seeing the little turtle **Nidoking** grin evilly before it's body was surrounded by electricity. It then fired it at the sky confusing many people. After a couple of second a huge **Thunder** was sent crashing into **Wartotar** who just fainted.

"**Wartotar** is unable to battle the winner are Ashura and **Nidoking**" exclaimed the referee.

"**Amazing folks that was one great battle, Ashura's Nidoking totally annihilate David's Pokémon without receiving any damage!"** shouted the MC.

**(V.I.P. Box)**

"That was one strong **Nidoking**," stated a purple hair man wearing a magenta magician attire.

"You are correct Will, that **Nidoking** destroy all of that young trainer Pokémon without even trying," stated a man with black hair and wearing a ninja outfit.

"You're both right Will, Koga, that **Nidoking** is strong, such power," said an impress man with white pant and no shirt.

"Not to mention that he's cute, I wonder if he's single," said a giggling women with blue hair and an attire that was very revealing.

"You scare me sometime Karen," said the muscular man.

"Oh shut up Bruno and put a shirt on, we're in a public place," said Karen.

Behind all of them was a man with red hair and a red cape, "_You've grown out well Ash." _was his thought.

(Following Day)

The next evening we find Ash and Korrina together in one of the many restaurant of the Pokémon League Village. Both trainer already won today match and was moving on to the quarter-final. Both Ash and Korrina was just talking about some mundane thing when a question was suddenly asked.

"So Korrina what would you do after the tournament end," asked a curious and cautious Ash because he was really enjoying her company unknowingly she was feeling the same thing.

It took a while but Korrina finally answer, "I'm not very sure, I guess just travel around and catching strong Pokémon I guess." Even though on the inside she want to travel through Hoenn with Ash, alone.

Ash was about to suggest something when a voice interrupted them, "Are you Ashura Ketchum?" He turn around and came face to face with Koga, the poison master of the elite four.

"Yes it is, now what an elite four member like you need," said Ash sharply while glaring at the man because he doesn't like when his alone time with Korrina was interrupted especially when they have limited time together. He doesn't care if that person was the champion or **Arceus** himself, no one bother him when he's on a date with Korrina.

"Woh no need to get hostile I just want to test your prowess as a trainer," stated Koga as he raised his hands. By now a crowd started to form with some news reporter as well. "How about a three on three battle, if you manage to win I'll give you a newly hatched **Croagunk.**"

Ash looked at Korrina and seeing her nodded was all the confirmation he needed. "Fine, hurry up I have somewhere to be," Ash said coldly as he began to walk toward one of the battle field available in the village. Many people gasp when they heard how rude he was to an elite four member while Korrina giggled, she liked it when he gets mad when someone interrupt their dates. Koga was surprised no one acted like that toward him except Lance. Now that he thought about it, Lance and Ash acted very much alike. The way they battle, the way they speak, and even the way they look down on people who was a waste of their time. If he didn't know any better he'll thought that Ash was Lance son. "_Nah that impossible, like Lance would get married and have a kid." _If only he knew.

After a couple of minute they arrive at an abandon battlefield, which are not abandon anymore since many people were there, including the media. Even Mr. Goodshows was there grinning from ear to ear.

Koga took a Pokéball from his sleeve out and threw it while exclaiming, "**Ariados**, battle time." And out came a giant spider Pokémon.

Seeing the insect just make Ash scoff,"Is that all you got," said Ash in a mocking tone making Koga anger increase. "Maybe the saying was true old people tend to forget how to fight," Ash mocked.

Hearing that literally make Koga exploded, "Just hurry up and stop stalling," he shouted. He hated this kid, the way he mock him was just like how Lance mock him.

"Fine I have somebody waiting for me so **Pikachu**, finish this quick." Hearing his trainer command **Pikachu** jumped onto the battlefield crossing it's little arm and looked at **Ariados** like it wasn't worth his time making **Ariados **angry**.**

"Senior Citizen, gets the first move," said Ash coldly.

Koga gritted his teeth but kept his mouth shut, "**Ariados **barrage of **Poison Sting**."

Seeing the attack was about to fired he coldly order, "I have no time for games **Pikachu** use **Magnet Rise** and **Encore**."

Seeing the incoming projectile, Pikachu just look bored as suddenly it's body glowed yellow making **Pikachu** floated through the air, when **Ariados **was about to aimed at **Pikachu** it's spider-like body glowed white, signaling that **Encore** hit its mark, and it kept using **Poison Sting** where **Pikachu** once was.

"End this, **Pikachu** with **Thunderpunch**." That was all **Pikachu** needed to hear as it suddenly punched **Ariados **with a fist cover by blue lightning. **Ariados **crashed into a tree knockout.

Saying Bruno was shocked would be an understatement. His **Ariados **was just knockout ny some Novice Pokémon. He was not the only one as everyone except Korrina was shocked that an elite four member Pokémon was beaten so easily.

"Hurry up old man, I want to continued my date so just send the rest of your Pokémon so we could get this over with soon," said Ash coldly. Many of the spectator were shocked this kid is clearly insane if he think he can take on two of the elite four Pokémon using only one but then again he did beat Bruno's prized **Ariados **like it was nothing.

"You'll regret this kid. **Crobat**, **Venomoth** your up," exclaimed a clearly angry Koga as he threw two Great Ball into the sky and his Pokémon came out. "**Venomoth** use **Poison Powder**, and **Crobat** use **Gust** to blow it at that **Pikachu**."

Seeing that the incoming projectiles were coming at **Pikachu** at an alarming rates he just smirk.

"You know that was pretty good old man, but still you left them wide open, **Pikachu** use **Agility**, then **Discharge**."

**Pikachu** smirked when he heard the command running so fast he left an after image. **Pikachu** suddenly appear between **Venomoth** and **Crobat**. Crying out it's name **Pikachu** unleash a torrent of electricity that hit both Pokémon making them fall to the ground.

"Oh no you don't **Crobat** get up and use **Aerial Ace**, while **Venomoth** use **Bug Buzz**."

Before the two Pokémon can unleash their attack they were stopped by a simple command.

"**Flash**"

After that one word everyone was blind as all they can see is a bright white light. When the light clear they can see Pikachu standing on two feet with it's arm cross and the two ELITE FOUR MEMBER Pokémon knockout.

Everyone was surprise and the media was going wild, exclaiming to the camera how the apprentice of Professor Oak just beat Koga with only one Pokémon. The girl in the stand suddenly have heart for eyes when they gazed at Ash. Something that infuriated Korrina nut she doesn't know why.

After a while Koga returned his Pokémon while Pikachu hopped onto Ash shoulder. He walked over to Ash with a neutral face and held out a Dusk Ball. "I'm a man of my word so here the newly hatched Croagunk," Koga said trying to keep the venom from his voiced, and fared miserably.

Ash just grabbed the Pokéball and walked toward the spectator. Many girls were swooning as seeing their crush walking toward them. They were all about to asked him on a date but before they can.

"So, can we continued our date Korrina," Ash said with a charming smile as he held out his hand to help Korrina up.

With a victorious smirk Korrina grabbed his hand, "Of course we can." And so they went to finish their date but not before Korrina throw another victorious smirk toward the girl who were glaring at her.

No one notice a lone figure hiding behind a tree with his arm cross. His amber eye flash blue for a second before he spoke, "You come far Ash, but you're still too young to think about beating me." With that said he left with an orange dragon-like Pokémon with antenna and a small wing following him.

**(The Next Morning)**

The next morning we can find Ash with Korrina together again enjoying their time together and the breakfast. No one was here to bother them since Ash left Pikachu with Nurse Joy and none of the trainer in the Pokémon Center haven't woke up yet. They were still talking when a beep sound was heard from their specific Pokédeck.

"Oh look I found out my next opponent."

"Me too"

"I'm battling against, " they both said.

"Korrina!"

"Ashura!"

Both Ash and Korrina were both staring at the piece of machine unwilling to believe who they were pair up against.

"Well I knew this was going to happen sooner or later and since we're in the semi-final it not really surprising," said Ash calmly but on the inside he didn't want to battle Korrina.

"Yeah I guess," was the replied he got from Korrina. She look upset because she doesn't want to battle her crush.

"Well good luck Korrina."

"You too Ash."

**(Afternoon)**

"Welcome everybody to the second round of the semi-final," exclaimed the MC as the spectators roared in response. "On the green side we have The Battling Mistress, The Warrior Champion, The Fighting Princess, give it up for Korrina."

As he was speaking Korrina walked out but instead of her usual attire she now wore a white with black outline blouse and a tight white jeans. She wasn't wearing her helmet so her light blond hair was swept on her left shoulder. This appearance apparently catches many guys attention since their were many wolf-whistle throw her way.

"_Uh I can't believe I'm wearing this, but it all worth it if I'm battling Ash,_" she thought with a smile.

"Now on the red side we have the The Blue Knight, The Legend Slayer, The Pokémon Prince give it up for Ashura Ketchum," exclaimed the MC quite loudly. As Ash walked down to the battlefield everyone noticed that he too wasn't wearing his usual attire. Instead of his suit he wore a blue tunic over a tan long sleeve shirt with a tan form fitting pants. On his head was the same hat but instead of blue its black. He also wore a blue glove with a black cloak on his back, covering his arm. Pikachu was on his shoulder as usual with it's arm cross.

Seeing Ash like this cause Korrina to blush and the majority of the girl to almost faint.

"This is a 3 on 3 battle with no substitution. Trainer are you ready," asked the referee and received a nodded from both trainer. "Very well then begin!"

"**Hawlucha** battle time," yelled Korrina as her Great Ball open revealing Hawlucha.

"**Blastoise**, I need your assistance," claimed Ash as his Blastoise came out with a roar.

"**Hawlucha** **Hone Claw** then **Flying Press.**"

"**Iron Defense** then deliver a point blank **Water Pulse**."

**Hawlucha** claw started to glow white before it fly up then came down on **Blastoise** but before it could the turtle Pokémon glowed metallic gray and then charge up a **Water Pulse.** When **Hawlucha** landed on **Blastoise** said Pokemon just grabbed it before press the **Water Pulse** onto **Hawlucha** stomach making it fly back a couple of feet but got back up.

"Keep on the pressure **Blastoise**, use **Hydro Pump**."

"Dodge **Hawlucha** with **Bounce**, then use **Aerial Ace**."

Not wanting to give **Hawlucha** a time to rest **Blastoise** fired a highly compressed stream of water at **Hawlucha**. Before it hit, said Pokémon bounced up into the sky before disappearing and reappearing behind the turtle Pokémon, tackling it.

"**Ice Punch!**"

Before **Hawlucha** can fly away **Blastoise** grabbed it then punch the said Pokémon with it's ice covered fist.

"**High Jump Kick!**"

Before **Hawlucha** was sent flying it's leg glowed red then kick **Blastoise** up, sending it flying.

**Hawlucha** crashed into the ground knockout while **Blastoise** flied up and crashed into the stadium's wall, also knockout.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle, I declared this round a draw." stated the referee.

"That was one amazing fight people, both trainer's Pokémon took hit after hit and still came back for more but what what did we expect this is the battle between the prince and the princess after all," yelled the MC getting a roared of approval from the crowd.

"You were great, **Hawlucha**," said Korrina as she return the unconscious Pokémon. "**Machamp** battle time."

"This isn't over, **Charizard** I need your assistance," called out Ash as his shiny **Charizard** came out..

"Wow would you look at that folks, a shiny **Charizard** vs a shiny **Machamp**," stated the MC getting more cheered from the crowd.

"**Machamp** **Focus Energy**, follow by a barrage of **Mach Punch**."

"Blind it with **Smokescreen** then get into the air for **Flame Burst**."

**Machamp** glowed white as it's muscle get even bigger, then at an alarming speed it ran to punch **Charizard** but **Charizard** prove to be faster because she fired off a huge swarm of smoke before taking off into the sky. There **Charizard** fired a small fireball that explode on contact with the smoke from **Smokescreen **causing dust to fly up.

When the smoke cleared what they saw was shocking, there in the middle of the smoke were **Machamp** unscratched.

"What how is that possible," exclaimed an astonished Ash.

Korrina just grinned before replying, "Before that attack hit, I had **Machamp** use **Wide Guard**."

"That was smart, **Charizard** use **Sunny Day** follow by **Flamethrower**."

**Charizard** fired a bright orange beam into the sky causing the sun to be harsher before blowing out a stream of white fire at **Machamp**.

"Use **Karate Chop** to destroy it, then use **Dynamic Punch**."

When the flame came near it **Machamp** just slash it with **Karate Chop** causing the flame to be cut in half before running to punch **Charizard**.

Ash smirk his plan worked. When **Machamp** was a second before hitting **Charizard** Ash said one simple word, "**Solarbeam**!"

The round was over, before **Machamp** can hit **Charizard**, it got hit by a blast of pure nature energy that intensified thanks to **Sunny Day**. **Machamp** had fainted.

"That was one tough round people but it seem **Charizard** pull out a surprising victory!" exclaimed the MC.

"This is my last Pokémon, go **Lucario**."

"A **Lucario** huh, be careful **Charizard**," warned Ash who received a low grunt.

"Lets start **Charizard** use **Heat Wave**."

"**Lucario**, **Me First**."

**Charizard** was about to unleash its attack when **Lucario** unleash a wave of pure heat making **Charizard** winced and landed on the ground.

"**Extreme Speed**, into **Bone Rush**."

Not giving **Charizard** a chance to rest **Lucario** suddenly materialize in front of **Charizard** and smash it with it's white bone making Charizard fly upward.

"**Charizard** pull yourself together and use **Dragon Pulse**."

"You too **Lucario**."

**Charizard** spread it's wing before unleashing a purple swirling dragonic energy from it's mouth. **Lucario** did the same. When the two dragonic attack impact each other a huge explosion follow. Not wanting to waste a perfectly good cover Ash used his aura to sense where **Lucario** was and send that info to **Charizard**.

"**Fire Punch**."

Thank to Ash, **Charizard** was able to hit **Lucario** with it's flaming fist sending it flying back.

"If we're going down we'll go down fighting, **Lucario** **Final Gambit**."

Using every ounce of it's energy **Lucario** tackle **Charizard** making both of them crash into the wall. When the dust clear everyone saw the two Pokémon knockout.

"**Charizard** and **Lucario** are unable to battle, the winner is Ashura Ketchum," stated the referee.

"Amazing folks after an astounding match Ashura Ketchum win, and will be moving on to the final happening this evening," exclaimed the MC making the crowd cheers.

(This Evening)

A **Dragonite** fell down from the sky as a **Pikachu** landed on it's body lighting said **Dragonite** with electricity. As they crash toward the ground a huge dust cloud appear. A moment later a **Dragonite** appear knockout with Pikachu standing their with a smirk.

"There you have it the winner of the Ascension Tournament is Ashura Ketchum," cried the MC as the spectator cheered loudly.

(Line Break)

Ash stood on the first place podium as he was handed a golden trophy with a Pokémon League symbol st the center.

"The winner of the Ascension Tournament Elite Trainer Ashura Ketchum," roared the MC.

Ash just smiled as he waved to the crowd, happy that his dream was one step closer to completion. One step closer on a long road toward becoming a Pokémon Master.

**(Author's Notes)**

**And Cut! There you have it folks the second chapter of Hoenn Arc: The Adventure of Ashura Ketchum. The next chapter will be the beginning of his journey through Hoenn. Don't forget to review, I'm new so I would like your opinion.**


End file.
